


Blessings of the Dark Gods

by Kylia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Buffyverse Femslash Week, Evil People In Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylia/pseuds/Kylia
Summary: Willow has been a white witch, in service to the Gods of Light. But with the help of the woman she loved and lost, Willow can complete a descent into darkness, fueled by loss, desire and disillusionment.





	Blessings of the Dark Gods

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers - I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> Written for Buffyverse Femslash Week, Day 6 - Alternate Universe. I went with Medieval Fantasy.

 

Blessings of the Dark Gods 

By Alkeni

"In the name of Syrana, I give of myself. In exchange for your dark power, I bind my will to yours." Willow, once of House Rosenberg, intoned, cutting the dagger in her right hand across the palm of her left, biting, biting down on her lip to stop from letting out any cry of pain. 

Once the cut was done, Willow dropped the dagger and held her left palm out over the ritual bowl, letting a few drops trickle into the elaborately engraved silver vessel.

"I, Willow, out of Shelia by Ira, do pledge my obedience, my allegiance and my life to the Dark Gods. I pledge myself to your cause." Any demands the Dark Gods may some day make of her would be well worth the cost, if she was freed of the shackles white magic had placed on her. No more would her power be bound by their strictures and limits. No more would she only be allowed to use her power in service of others.

In service of ungrateful kings and nobles, in service of superstitious and hostile peasants, in service of a witch hierarchy that had been too interested in maintaining their power to stop all too many of her friends from dying.

"I cast aside all other gods, all other loyalties. So mote it be!" As she finished this, the final phase of the ritual, Willow waved her left hand, still dripping blood, over the bowel containing her blood mixed with all the other ingredients, and it burst into flame, black smoke curling off of it. Willow watched for a moment, staring at the smoke.

She had come this far. The Dark Gods would not refuse her. To corrupt former servants of White Magic was among their favored methods of working their will, and she had performed every step correctly.

After a moment, the smoke flew into her open mouth - and yet, she could breath, feel any need to cough. 

Her body was wracked by blinding pain that almost had her fall to her knees, and yet, by sheer will alone, she managed to stay on her feet, stay in her position. And the pain was gone, all White Magic burned out of her. The momentary emptiness she felt was soon replaced, however, 

Willow felt an almost indescribable sensation of pure pleasure as dark power flowed into her. Some small part of her, what was left of what might have once been a conscience, rebelled at the darkness, trying to refuse the corruption. And yet, Willow refused to listen, and it was extinguished.

_ So mote it be. _

She felt, rather than truly heard, the chorus of voices that resonated around her, in response to her oaths.

Willow stood there, reveling in the power that flowed through her. She felt invincible. Holding out her right hand, she watched as a ball of black fire formed on her open palm, shadowflame responding to her will.

"Yes!" Willow couldn't help it. She laughed in elation, realization that she truly had freed herself of white magic, of the Gods of Light.

"I knew they wouldn't refuse you. I knew you had it in you." From behind her, Amy slid one arm around Willow's waist, using her other to brush Willow's long red hair away from her neck - and then Amy's lips were on her neck. 

With a low moan, Willow tilted her head back onto Amy's shoulder to give her better access - she felt Amy's teeth scrape over her skin, but only for a moment, before Amy pulled back and walked around in front of her, leaving Willow breathless and gasping for a moment. 

"I love you," Amy said softly. "And now, now that you have joined the dark gods as i have, there is nothing standing between us."

"No... no there isn't." Willow agreed, finding her voice again, a small smile playing across her lips. "If you hadn't found me again, opened my eyes... I'd have gone back to the Order, continued to serve. Continued to be shackled. But now...." Willow shook her head. "Now I'm free. And I have you to thank you for it. I love you." 

For the first time since she'd met Amy again a month ago, in that tavern at her own lowest point, Willow no longer regretted that she hadn't followed her love when Amy had split from the Order. It was a moot point, now. And they had plenty of time to make up for the lost three years now.

"I only gave you the choice. You made it," Amy cupped one a hand on Willow's cheek, Willow putting her uninjured hand over Amy's. "The power is yours... for example, let's get that cut on your hand healed." Amy smirked and stepped back again, gesturing to the clearing around them. 

Here, deep in the Heart of the Valkos Forest, this altar to the Dark Gods, dating to the ancient days, had served them both well. 

"For something simple like that cut, you don't need to mess around with a tree. Just some of the grass and flowers."

Willow crouched and started to lower her hand to the grass, starting to feel maybe just a little bit dizzy from the blood loss.

Or maybe just giddy from what was about to happen next.

"I... I don't..." Willow started, looking to Amy. "I don't know the spell."

"Willow, this isn't about spells. It's about power. Will. You don't need chants and intonations for something basic like this. That's now how true magic, freed of its shackles, works. You have the power. You always had the power." Amy stood behind Willow and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it. Tap into your power. Tap into the life around you and  _ use _ it."

Willow nodded slowly, closing her eyes and focusing. She placed her hand onto the grass, extending her power from her hand into the ground around it, She drew in a slow breath and then... simply envisioned her hand healing. In her mind's eye, she saw her flesh knitting itself back together, her skin closing, her lost blood restoring itself.

For a long moment that felt like an age, there was nothing, and then a slight prick in her hand... and then...

It was an odd sensation to describe, but she could  _ feel _ the cut on her hand closing in a way that,.. It didn't so much hurt, but it still felt like she was being poked in the hand by hundreds of tiny needles. After mere moments though, the sensation passed, and Willow opened her eyes, looking at her left hand.

It was completely healed, with no sign there'd ever been any injury.

And the grass for three inches all the way around where her hand had been was browned and dead or dying, the limited life in such primitive plants drawn into her wound to heal it.

"It worked!" Willow jumped to her feet. "It worked!" Of all the powers afforded to those who served Darkness, shadowflame and life-theft were among the most coveted and formidable... and as Amy had promised, she'd mastered the basics of both by her will and her will alone.

"It worked!" Willow all but leapt on Amy, hugging her in pure elation. The sheer possibilities that came to mind... there was so much she wanted to do. So much she wanted to indulge in that she'd never been allowed to. Revenges she wanted to take. She was a changed woman, all limits gone.

But first...

Willow gave Amy a small push and they landed on the grass, Willow still laughing a moment. Sitting up, her legs around Amy's waist, Willow put her hands on Amy's shoulders, holding her down as she straddled her.

"I think, Amy, that there was something you promised would happen once the ritual was done. I think I'd like to collect on that promise." She leaned in further, attacking Amy's neck with her lips, ignoring Amy's fleeting - and feeble - protestations of doing it here, in the clearing.

"You're  _ mine _ ," Willow growled in Amy's ear darkly, when she finally pulled away from her love's neck.

"Yours," Amy agreed breathily. "Always yours. Always have been. Always will be." 

"Always." Willow agreed. 

There was so much dark magic could do, so much she could do with the power they now both shared. A power that had cost her much to obtain.

But ensuring she had an eternity with the woman she loved?

The power to do that...

_ That _ power was worth any cost.

And Willow  _ would _ have eternity, no matter how many had to die for them to ensure their continued life, for all time.

"I love you," Willow said again, before kissing Amy's lips with almost brutal force.


End file.
